The Grimm Arc
by Spartan Grey
Summary: Humans are strange yet magnificent creatures. They can almost adapt to anything. But how will a human boy do so when he finds out that he is part-Grimm, Jaune was born part grimm but looks completely human. But has one dark secret he hides from his friends, he needs to drink blood every 48 hours. Ship- Jaune x Ruby x Pyrrah X Neo Fan-fic request from jameis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the story this is a fan-fic request from jameis and is my second story ever written. **

* * *

The streets of Vale were known for being dangerous at night after Gato the leader of an organized crime syndicate had arrived and set up a base of operations that only a few know about. His group was notorious for killing hunters and selling their weapons and gear off as well as running an illegal slave trade in which they would capture the weak and sell them off to warlords and tribes that lived away from society. But sadly unbeknownst to a certain hunter in training by the name of Jaune Arc he was their next target.

Jaune was walking through Vale after a trip to the local dust shop because he was forced to get a bunch of the supplies for his own team and team RWBY's weapons after he had lost a bet with Nora and Yang.

"*Sigh* Just great now I've got to go back and get on the stupid airship." Jaune said to himself as he looked down at his feet.

Then Jaune suddenly heard a loud scream and looked over to an ally where a woman was being dragged into by two men who were both well armed.

"Oh no I'd better help!" Jaune said to himself as he set down the bags full of supplies and unsheathed his sword and shield as he ran over to the ally.

After he had gotten into the ally he noticed that it was a lot darker than he thought it would be so he started to slowly walk deeper into the darkness.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Jaune shouted while wondering if he had imagined the whole thing.

Jaune then walked a few more steps only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his neck as he slowly fell over and landed in the arms of one of the armed men.

"Ha that was to easy this kid must be an idiot if he fell for that so easily!" The man holding Jaune laughed as he threw him over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help by the way we'll make sure that our boss will leave your store alone from now on." The other man said as he motioned for the woman to leave which she complied and ran away as fast as she could.

The two men had then taken Jaune to the docks where their boss would deal with them.

"So boys what did you bring me today!" Called out a large man wearing a black suit and a brown tie as he waved for the two to come closer.

"Well boss we were able to get one of those little hunter brats from Beacon." The man holding Jaune said sheepishly as he set Jaune down in front of him.

"Oh isn't this great maybe I can have a little fun with this one before we put him in chains." The large man said with a cackle as he picked Jaune up by his hood to look at him.

The man then seemed to stare at Jaune for a couple minutes before he dropped him back down and started to walk off.

"Make sure he has his weapons when he wakes up I want this to be an interesting fight." The man ordered as he walked off to get his weapon, leaving two dumbfounded henchmen behind.

**Half an hour later**

Jaune began to stir and slowly got back up to his feet as he felt a sharp pain on his neck.

"Wh-What happened?" Jaune groaned as he regained his composure and saw the large man standing in front of him.

"Why hello there young lad it's nice of you to finally wake up, my name is Gato former hunter and leader of this little operation here. But let's get the formalities out of the way you see I've got a simple deal for you, if you can best me in a fight I'll let you go free with no repercussions what so ever but if I win you'll be sent off to be the slave of some little tribe far away from any civilization." Gato explained as he withdrew a large sword that several mechanisms attached to the blade.

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice." Jaune said nervously as he withdrew his sword and shield.

Gato then gave a wide smirk as he charged forward at insane speeds to try and cleave Jaune in half. Jaune was immediately caught off guard but had managed to raise his shield to block the blow even though the strike had felt like it was going to crush him.

'Oh man this guy is insane! There's no way I'm gunna get out of this...No that's no way to think I've just got to remember Pyrrah's training.' Jaune thought to himself as he panicked.

Jaune then pushed back on his shield and sent the massive blade back causing Gato to be off balance as Jaune closed his eyes and swiped wildly at Gato which miraculously put two slashes over his right eye. Gato then dropped his blade and brought his hands to his eye in pain.

"You insolent little brat I'll have your entire family killed and send you right to hell for this!" Gato snarled as he held his newly blind eye.

'No I can't let him walk out of here I need to make sure that he won't touch any of them!' Jaune thought to himself angrily as he pictured his sisters and parents.

"Not if that's where your going!" Jaune shouted as he jumped and raised his sword to strike Gato only for the large man to grab him and started to squeeze him, breaking several of his ribs.

"Time to die you little brat!" Gato shouted with what seemed to be complete insanity.

Jaune started to picture his friends and family as his world started to go dark he imagined all the sad faces if he was to die here, he imagined his parents and sisters crying, his team left to graduate without him, Ruby sobbing at his grave, and for some reason he pictured the face of a girl with pink and brown hair with strange eyes having tears go down her cheeks.

'No I won't die not here!' Jaune yelled at himself as his eyes snapped open which seemed to have lost their dark ocean blue color and had become an icy soulless blue as he looked at Gato.

Then Jaune suddenly started to radiate a dark ocean of blue aura that started to burn Gato who had immediately dropped Jaune as he backed away.

"You what are you!" Gato shouted as he looked at Jaune with fear in his eyes.

"I'm your ticket straight to hell!" Jaune shouted at him as his pupils suddenly turned silted and his aura forming claws around his hands while he walked towards him slowly.

"Wait stop I'll change I'll turn myself in anything just don't..." Gato had started to beg only for Jaune to appear in front of him holding his sword which now impaled him through the chest.

Jaune then yanks the sword from his victim as he slowly falls to the ground but then his eyes turn dark grey as he leans down and seems to drink the blood from to gaping hole with his aura draining it out of the corpse and directly into him.

Jaune then snapped back to normal after and looked horrified at the corpse causing Jaune to grab his sword and shield and run off to get back to Beacon.

* * *

**A/N: Ok how was that I thought it was pretty good but could someone possibly make a cover for the story please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok a quick thanks to the people who reviewed and I guess now I'll take some time to respond to a few. **

**Ahem...**

**Literally everyone except Jameis- I know it was rushed but I have an explanation for that, when I was requested to write this story by Jameis he had already had a small chapter written out which was just a fight scene so I had to get it tied into the story in some way or form. **

**Also a quick apology to Jameis if anything written above sounded like complaining. Now with that out of the way let chapter to begin.**

* * *

Jaune was now fleeing back to Beacon as fast as he could with his aura healing the wounds he had sustained from the fight.

"What happened?" Jaune asked himself as he tried to remember what he had done.

Jaune had tried to remember what happened but everything seemed to be hazy and confusing with the only thing he could remember being a lot of blood, so Jaune decided to forget about it and look for some more answers later.

Jaune had eventually made it back to his team's room around midnight and opened the door and saw everyone sleeping so he went to bed after he set an alarm on his scroll to get up early and get everything he was supposed to have brought back before the accident.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Jaune said to himself as he walked nervously back to Beacon.

He had thought of telling his friends but the attack already seemed to be on the news and that they described Gato being killed by a horrible monster.

"Maybe I should call my Dad, he should have some answers." Jaune told himself as he pulled out his scroll and dialed his parents number.

"Hello who is this?" A small squeaky voice said from the other end that Jaune recognized as his little sister June.

"Hey June it's me, Jaune I was wondering if you could get Dad for me?" Jaune asked nicely.

"Okay." She replied and Jaune waited for her to find his Dad.

"Hello Jaune, is something wrong?" Jaune heard his Dad say from the other line.

"Umm yeah I did a terrible thing and I don't know what to do." Jaune answered nervously as his voice cracked a little.

"Did something bad happen, are you ok?" His Dad responded worriedly.

"Well it's really hard to explain, I got into some trouble with this guy and I blacked out and now he's on the news dead and looks like he got mauled." Jaune explained and awaited a response.

"Oh no I was hopping this wouldn't happen until your older, don't worry I'll be there tomorrow to help you with this." He said quickly as the phone hung up leaving Jaune with so many questions.

"Ok I guess I'll wait until then." Jaune said to himself quietly as he went to his first class with Professor Port.

The class was boring and long winded as usual and as soon as the bell rang Jaune tried to move swiftly out of the class room only to be stopped by Ruby and her sister.

"Hey Vomit boy we didn't see you at breakfast today?" Yang asked with a sly smile in a mocking tone.

"Well I was a little busy and had to go to the uh...library to finish up some work." Jaune answered but not really sounding to sure about it.

"Sure you were, don't worry you don't need to tell us what you've been doing in your private time." Yang said with extreme sarcasm.

"Yang just leave him alone or we'll be late for our next class." Ruby argued and finally got Yang to leave him alone.

"Whew glad that's over." Jaune sighed to himself as he went to his next class.

**After school**

Jaune had luckily made it through the rest of the day with avoiding his friends and was now going back into Vale to try and stay away from them.

"Ok just gotta wait until tomorrow and then dad can explain everything." Jaune spoke softly to himself as he nervously roamed the city.

The day continued to go by and Jaune thought he was in the clear until he saw team RWBY walking around with the rest of his team in the shopping district of Vale.

'Shit I have to get out of here!' Jaune thought to himself as he quickly turned back around the corner and started to go in the direction opposite of them.

Jaune had continued to avoid them and eventually decided to go back to Beocon after curfew so they would all be asleep.

**The next day**

Jaune had once again managed to sneak out of his team's room before they woke up and went into Vale once again to see where his dad wanted to meet.

After Jaune had made it to Vale he received a message on his scroll that was from his dad.

'Jaune I'll meet you by a store called Dust till dawn.'

Jaune then quickly made his way to the local dust shop and began to look for him.

"Jaune over here!" A tall blond haired man wearing a black suit with a blue tie called out and waved Jaune over to him.

"Dad what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" Jaune asked immediately as he walked over to his father.

"Well to answer your questions, I'm dressed like this because I needed a good excuse as to why I would be in Vale so I arranged a meeting with your headmaster, and I'm here to tell you what happened when you blacked out." explained as he walked Jaune over to a cafe across the street and sat him down.

"You see Jaune the Arc line has been plagued by a special illness for generations, it only appears in very few cases and has several side effects to its victim." He explained only to be cut off by Jaune.

"Side effects, like what?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Well some off the side effects are rather positive you'll have a seemingly endless amount of aura, your strength and speed will increase during times of pressure, and you'll start to develop a sixth sense for detecting Grimm. As for the negative effects which in my opinion are a severe issue you'll black out if you are near death and go into a berserker state causing you to attack anything around you, you'll never have full mastery over your aura meaning that you can't have a semblance, and worst of all is that you'll start to develop a taste and need for blood." He summarized and then saw the depressed and scared look of his son.

"Bu...But why, why is out family varying this disease?" Jaune asked and looked like he was about to tear up.

"Sadly Jaune one of our great ancestors had started to experiment with his semblance that allowed him to fuse materials together, he had started to mix organic matter and eventually fused himself with a Grimm which caused him to go mad until he learned to control it which eventually gave him the power to earn the tittle The Grimm Arc because of his ability to hunt and destroy Grim with ease. Sadly Jaune he had spread it down the line but it only would appear in very few people so the research that our family has done on it is very scarce, so there is no real cure for it but don't worry eventually you'll master it and it'll be a part of you." He finished and awaited Jaune's response.

"Fine but can you at least help me figure out how to use it so I don't hurt anyone?" Jaune asked with a Grimm expression on his face as he looked at his dad.

"Sure son don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they are always appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

**StealthSymphony: I had never heard of Tokyo Ghoul before so I looked it up and I thought it was pretty good, so thanks for the comparison.**

**gamerandartist35: Thanks for the compliment and all the side effects to Jaune's powers were my ideas except the one about him craving blood which was jameis's idea.**

**And with that let's get it started.**

* * *

The two Arcs left the cafe and went over to Beacon so Jaune could meet with his team for breakfast and so his Dad could meet with Ozpin to try and explain what had happened to Jaune and try to make an arrangement with him.

Jaune had walked into the cafeteria and quickly grabbed breakfast and then went to go find his friends.

"Hey vomit boy over here!" Yang shouted as she waved him over to where the two teams were sitting.

"You're never going to stop calling me that will you?" Jaune sighed as he sat down next to Ren.

"Not unless I come up with something better, hmmm how about killer." Yang said with a wide grin on her face.

"What!" Jaune said as he spat out some of his food that he was eating.

"Yeah you know for your excellent talents in picking up girls." Yang mocked.

"Yang just leave Jaune alone, maybe he just hasn't met the right girl yet." Ruby complained as she hid a slight blush on her face.

"Fine, jeez Ruby your to nice to him sometimes it's just me having a little fun." Yang huffed as she then got back to her food.

"So Jaune I was wondering, where have you been these past two days when we haven't seen you?" Ren asked calmly and Jaune immediately started to think of an excuse to get him out of his current situation.

"Oh uh I was meeting with my Dad. He's in Vale for awhile so I decided to hang out with him." Jaune said since the excuse was partly true.

"Really your Dad is here I hope we can meet him." Ruby commented with a small smile.

"Well I don't really know about that, I think that he'll be busy the whole time he is here." Jaune told her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's to bad he could've told us some stories from when he was a hunter." Pyrrah added.

"Oh well that's to bad, but we should probably hurry up or we'll be late for our first class." Jaune advised as he got up from the table followed by everyone else.

**Meanwhile with Jaune's dad**

"Nice for you to finally arrive James." Ozpin said as Jaune's dad walked into his office.

"Thanks for allowing me to come it's really important and I think that I should tell you." James replied as he sat down at a chair on the opposite side of Ozpin's desk.

"And what is so important that the wildly famous Midnight Arc had to bother me about?" Ozpin asked and was referring to him as a nickname he got during his years as a hunter.

"Well I know that you are aware about the Grimm virus that the Arc family caries and I wanted to tell you that it has appeared in Jaune, so I would like to pull him out of school for a few weeks so I can train him in how to use it." James answered and silently waited for Ozpin's response.

"I can't let you take Jaune out of Beacon, he is a team leader and he needs to be around. But I will let you train him at any of our training grounds as you see fit." Ozpin said calmly as he took a sip from his coffee mug.

"That'll be fine, thank you for allowing me to help him." James said kindly.

"Just make sure that nothing goes wrong and know that you'll be held responsible if anything happens to him or any of my students." Ozpin warned as he stared at James.

"Ok Ill make sure nobody knows where I train Jaune, and don't worry about it so much you know that I can handle this." James assured him as he got up and left his office.

**Back with Jaune**

The school day had been going well and Jaune was currently attending his last class until school was dismissed, but unluckily for him it was combat class with .

"Will the first two combatants please come up on stage." said as the screen flashed and showed the names of the two students who would fight with one being Ruby and the other one being Jaune.

"Good luck Ruby you can do this!" Yang chered from her seat as Ruby walked up to the stage.

"Well of course she'll win she's against Jaune, he has no combat skill whatsoever." Weiss pointed out rudely which caused all the other members team JNPR to glare daggers at her as Jaune went to take the stage.

As the two got on the stage and pulled out their weapons the screen lit up with a display that showed how much aura they had. then got into the middle of the stage and got ready to start the fight.

"It will be the same rules as always, if your aura drops into the red or you concede then you will lose and the fight will be stopped." Glynda explained as she stepped off the stage which was the indication for the fight to start.

Ruby had taken the first attack and used her semblance to speed toward Jaune and try to slash him with Crescent Rose. Luckily Jaune barely managed to raise his shield and block the attack which did manage to knock him back a little as he recovered.

"Jeez you almost took my head off!" Jaune shouted as he got ready for the next attack.

Ruby had then switched Crescent Rose into it's riffle form and unloaded several shots at Jaune who had stayed hiding behind his shield to avoid the storm of bullets. As soon as Ruby stopped firing Jaune lowered his shield and charged at her with Corcea Mors. This ended up taking Ruby by surprise as Jaune swung his sword at Ruby and managed to create a small cut on her cheek that quickly dripped out blood.

"Ow that hurt!" Ruby said as she put her hand to her face and let her aura heal the wound.

Jaune immediately became fixated on the blood and ended up getting distracted for a moment as Ruby got ready to attack again with her scythe. Jaune didn't react quick enough to dodge this time but he used his aura to make a thin shield around himself to avoid being cut in half. As soon as he recovered he was met with more attacks from Ruby that he had to sloppily dodge to avoid anymore hits.

"Come on Ruby end it already!" Yang shouted with enthusiasm from her seat.

Ruby charged at him once more, with her scythe ready to make the final blow that would end the match. Jaune didn't react quick enough to stop the strike with his sword or shield but he did manage to hit her in the face with the pummel of his blade while she hit him across the torso with staff of Crescent Rose. The two were both sent back by the collision with Jaune falling flat on his back while Ruby only stumbled a little.

"Ok you two the match is over has won." stated as she pointed at the screen which showed that Jaune's aura was in the red while Ruby's aura was still in the yellow.

(If you don't know the order it goes Green,Yellow,Orange,Red)

"Good job Jaune." Ruby complimented as she helped him up.

"Yeah thanks but I think you might have broken something." Jaune groaned as he was helped up by the young huntress in training.

" you have been asked to be excused from the rest of the class by the headmaster and you are to go to his office as soon as possible." Glynda said as she read a message from Ozpin on her scroll.

"Um..Ok then. See you guys later." Jaune said with curiosity as he left the room.

As Jaune started to walk to Ozpin's office he noticed that there was a small amount of blood on his fingers and glove from where he hit Ruby with his sword. Jaune's eyes then suddenly turned into the familiar icy blue color as he stared at his hand. Jaune started to feel strange as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off. After he finished he felt a surge of strength as he continued to walk to Ozpin's office with a menacing grin on his face.

**A****/N: Dun dun du...Cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woops sorry for not updating this for awhile I've been a little distracted by other work and wasn't giving this story as much attention. So here we go time to respond to some comments, then get through with the disclaimer, and we will be on our way.**

**Guest- Muhahaha all the cliffhangers!**

**gamerandartist35- Thanks for the support but as to who he kills I can make no promises because where would the fun be in that. But don't worry Ruby and some of the other main characters will be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**.

* * *

Jaune continued to walk slowly through the hallways to Ozpin's office, still with the same disturbing smirk adorned across his face. Jaune soon found himself standing in front of the door to his office and knocked on it to wait for a response from the professor.

"Come in." Ozpin called nonchalantly causing Jaune to open the door and walk into the room.

" it is nice to see you but how about we skip all the pleasantries and get down to business. Your father has told me about the abilities you harbor and he has offered to train you in them which I have agreed to. But you must know that I will not allow you to hurt any students if you are to go wild on the school grounds and if such an event is to occur you will be subdued immediately." Ozpin explained but soon noticed that Jaune wasn't responding and was just staring at him with a blank face.

Ozpin then noticed a small amount of blood at the corner of Jaune's lip and the slightly crazed look in his eyes. He then let out a sigh and grabbed his cane as Jaune seemed as if he was going to attack.

"James is going to have some explaining to do after this." Ozpin sighed as Jaune lunged forward to try and throttle him only to be hit with the cane with an excessive amount of force.

The young Arc was sent falling to the ground and soon lost consciousness with Ozpin standing over him with a saddened look on his face.

"Glynda get James back to my office soon, we need to have another chat about his son." Ozpin said after dialing her number on his scroll.

"Yes sir I'll go find him as quickly as I can." Glynda responded and then hung up.

A few minutes later

James walked into Ozpin's office after being called by Glynda.

"Ok what is it you wanted me for Oz?" He asked as he approached his desk only to stop and see Jaune knocked out on the ground.

"Well now that you see your son's condition I would like to tell you that he seemed to have got some blood into his system from an unknown source and he attacked me earlier when I called him for a meeting. But since you are here would you like to explain a few things about your family's condition in more detail?" Ozpin said with a dreadfully serious tone and held a piercing cold stare with the Arc.

"Well it's nothing to worry about to badly it shouldn't cause to much of a problem anyways." James answered nervously as he started to sweat bullets while he was under Ozpin's glare.

"Well then you should tell me about this problem if it is nothing major." Ozpin replied as he started to calm down a little.

"Ok you said he attacked you which means he must have gotten into the berserker state which only happens if he is close to death but that shouldn't be possible from simple training exercises, so he must have gotten a little bit of blood lust from someone." James started to explain only for Ozpin to stop him.

"And what is this blood lust condition you are referring to?" Ozpin asked smoothly.

"Oh well it's similar to the berserker state but it is a bit easier to control and can be stronger if used properly, but I'm assuming you're asking about what causes it. The trigger for it is human blood in almost any amount as long as he digests it." James explained further which seemed to be enough for Ozpin.

"That will be enough, you said it could be used properly correct? So then he must be able to learn how to control it just like anyone else in your family has, so I want you to get him to that level of control as fast as you can so this doesn't occur again or there will be consequences." Ozpin warned as he motioned for him to take Jaune and leave.

James then lifted Jaune and left the office quickly so he could begin his training.

Later at the Emerald Forest

Jaune finally started to regain consciousness and found himself sitting next to a tree with his Dad standing only a few yards away.

"Huh what happened?" Jaune asked shakily as he got to his feet.

"Good to see that you're awake you were starting to worry me." James said as he went to check on him.

"Well I'm fine but why am I here and why is my neck sore?" Jaune asked again and waited for an answer.

"Well you ended up getting some human blood in your system and Ozpin had to knock you out when you attacked him earlier today, but don't worry about it because starting now we will be starting your training." James explained slowly as Jaune started to gather his thoughts.

"Ok then let's start." Jaune said enthusiastically.

"Good then first thing we need to do is get your hunger for blood under control so what happened earlier doesn't happen again." James told him as he grabs a metal case that was lying against a tree.

James then opened the case and took something out without letting Jaune see it.

"Here you go." James said as he held out a blood bag.

"Wait I thought the idea was for me to no longer need blood." Jaune said skeptically as he his eyes started to drift over and stare at the bag in his hand.

"Well stopping it is impossible but you only need a small amount to keep yourself under control for awhile and to make sure you don't freak out when you see it." James answered as he offered the bag to Jaune.

"If it helps then I'll do it." Jaune said as he nervously took the bag of liquid from his hand.

Jaune then slowly tore the corner of the bag and the smell of the blood immediately had an effect on him as he started to down the liquid with his Dad watching carefully.

"Are you feeling alright?" James asked as he watched Jaune and got himself ready in case something happened.

"Yeah I think so." Jaune answered slowly as he dropped the bag and his eyes changed to the abnormal icy blue color again.


	5. UPDATE

Ok I've chosen to rewrite RWBY warrior of Remnant but I'll be leaving the old one up until I've finished getting up to the point I'm at in it unless you'd rather I just update as I go chapter to chapter. There will be changes to the story and if anyone has recommendations I'll gladly listen to them. It was my first story when I started and I didn't think it through too much so I'll try to fix that in the rewrite. Also I'll be getting back to The Grimm Arc since I've been ignoring it for way too long and I apologies about that.

I would also like to say I'm sorry I didn't get back to working on this earlier I just kinda got down in the dumps and decided to just leave it alone for awhile and then I also got sidetracked with other things (videogames, fan art, other stories, etc). Now before I end this update I would just like to let you all know that I won't ever abandon a story and leave it unfinished because I'm pretty sure that we all hate it when writers do that so I will try to do my best and finish all my stories.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright I'm very sorry for the wait I've been playing way too many video games (Mostly Fallout NV) and have been getting a little sidetracked so let's try to get this story rolling again shall we. But before I start would you like it if I just skipped the training with Jaune and his Dad or just dedicate a chapter to it. Anyways here are a couple of comment replied before I start.**

**Momijifan Low-Ki : Thanks for commenting on the update and keeping with the story.**

**Legendarywarlock : Don't worry I'll try to keep the story going until it is finished.**

**And here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything related or associated to RWBY.**

Jaune's eyes had turned to that icy blue color again and he started to feel hungry as he dropped the blood pack to the ground.

"Jaune you need to calm down and control your blood lust." His father told him after seeing his son's demeanor change.

Jaune could barely hear him as he looked at his hands and noticed that there was still some blood on them from when he opened the pack.

"No..." Jaune stammered as he shook his head to try and focus.

"That's it fight it and try to focus on one thing at a time." James suggested while watching him carefully.

Jaune looked away from his bloodied hands and looked at the nearby trees. Jaune then started to shake a little as he tried to focus on his surroundings instead the blood.

"You're doing alright just stay calm." James repeated while Jaune was slowly reaching for his sword.

James then took a step back expecting Jaune to go mad, except instead Jaune had drew his sword and lunged at one of the trees at an insane speed before cutting it down in a single slash.

"Good job, you're already getting the hang of it." James said with a sigh of relief.

Jaune's eyes then turned back to their ocean blue color and he started to feel tired.

"I think I'm going to sit down for a minute." Jaune told him as he sat down and put his hand on his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" James asked him as he sat down next to his son.

"Yeah it's just a little headache." Jaune answered.

"Well don't worry about that too much, they never lasted too long when I had them." James replied as he stood back up and helped Jaune to his feet.

After standing up James picked up Jaune's sword and handed it to him.

"Now how about we just focus on the basics for awhile." James said with a smile as Jaune took Corcea Mors from him so they could get back to training.

James walked over back to the stuff he had brought with him and pulled out a regular sword so that he could help teach Jaune a little better.

"Alright what you want to do is keep a light grip and relax, if you are stressed then you might make mistakes." James directed and got ready with his sword.

"Alright." Jaune replied as he did the same.

'At least those lessons with Pyrrha will have paid off, I wonder how those guys are doing anyways?' Jaune thought to himself while getting ready to soar with his Dad.

(Back at Beacon)

The rest of team JNPR was currently looking for their not so fearless leader, but they couldn't find him anywhere so the three of them went to Ozpin's office to learn about his whereabouts.

"Excuse sir do you have a moment?" Pyrrha asked as she entered Ozpin's office followed by Nora and Ren.

"Yes Miss Nikos what is it you need?" Ozpin' replied as he looked at the three and took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Well we were wondering where Jaune went, after you asked him to come to your office nobody had seen him?" Pyrrha asked him while worrying that he had found out about Jaune's transcripts.

" was sent on a little training mission at the request of his father, there is no need to be worried he should be back in a week or so." Ozpin replied with a small lie, not really wanting them to be worried or scarred about Jaune or his condition.

"Alright thanks for letting us know Ozzy, now come on Pyrrha I don't want to miss lunch." Nora pouted as she turned around to get to the cafeteria.

Pyrrha and Ren turned around to catch up with their teammate while Ozpin swiveled back around in his chair to look out the window.

'"James had better know what he's doing." Ozpin said to himself as the doors to his office closed.

The three hunters in training quickly went to the cafeteria and grabbed their food so they could meet up with team RWBY.

"Hey over here!" Yang called as she waved them over to the table they were sitting at.

"So any news on where Jaune went?" Ruby asked nervously as the team sat down to eat.

"Well Ozzy said something about him going with his dad some place or something like that." Nora replied quickly so she could start eating.

"What Nora means is that Jaune's father has pulled him out of Beacon for a short time so he can train him privately for awhile." Ren corrected her as he sat down.

"So do you know when he's going to be back so you can get back to missions?" Weiss questioned them being a little curious about their situation.

"We were told he might be back in a week or maybe a little more." Pyrrha answered, not sounding too sure about it.

"Well he will need to get back soon or you guys might just fall behind." Yang joked as she gave them a big smile.

"Oh we aren't too worried about that we should be just fine while Jaune is away." Pyrrha replied calmly even though she was a little nervous about their team's leader.

"Hey look on the bright side I'm sure when Jaune comes back he'll be a better fighter and will probably be able to help more on your team." Ruby said after noticing Pyrrha was nervous.

"Yeah I guess your right I hope he's doing alright though." Pyrrha responded as she poked the food on he plate with a fork.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright here we go with chapter 6. Sorry for taking awhile to update but I'm also working on the rewrite of the first chapter for Warrior of Remnant. Anyways let's get to my personal favorite part of this, replying to comments. (You guys are the best)**

**Momijifan Low-Ki : Thank you I'll try to keep up the good work and I'll also try to update this story faster since it has been doing so well.**

**bob : Yeah I guess I owe it to you guys to update more often and I probably should.**

**And now onto the disclaimer and then the chapter can get rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything involving it.**

Jaune had trained to control his blood lust and abilities with his Dad for two weeks so he could get them under control and go back to Beacon to be with his team and friends again.

"Don't you think it might be a little bit too early for me to be coming back already?" Jaune asked his Dad as he tried to keep himself from loosing his lunch on their trip back to Beacon.

"As long as you get some blood every other day you shouldn't feel the need to get any more through other means and you don't need to really worry about getting blood either because Ozpin made an arrangement to get you some every two days." James assured him while their aircraft was starting to get close to Beacon.

The two of them landed in a couple of minutes and stepped onto the ground where they were met by Ozpin.

"So James is it safe to allow Jaune to join his classes again?" Ozpin asked calmly as he held his cane while looking at the two of them.

"I am sure that Jaune is in complete control of his blood lust as long as you make sure that he gets his blood packs when he needs them." James assured him as he patted Jaune on the back.

"That is good to hear, I'm sure his team will be happy to know that their beloved leader is pack." Ozpin added as he motioned for Jaune to follow him back to the academy while James decided to go and stay in Vale for a little while so he could check on Jaune every once in awhile.

The two of them had quickly gotten back to school and Ozpin had brought Jaune to his office so he could inform team JNPR.

"Team JNPR please report to my office at your earliest convenience." Ozpin announced over the intercom.

It was then only a matter of minutes before they had arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ozpin told them and soon the doors opened and the team entered and had surprised looks on their faces when they saw Jaune was back.

"Jaune oh we missed you so much!" Nora said excitedlyas she quickly ran up to their fearless leader and gave him a bear hug which made a slight popping noise.

"Alright Nora can you please put me down now." Jaune asked nicely while he was being squished by Nora.

"Oh fine." Nora pouted as she set Jaune down so his other teammates could greet him.

"It's good to have you back Jaune." Pyrrah said sweetly as she walked up to him.

"Aww it's nice to be back, now come on bring it in." Jaune replied as he pulled Pyrrah into a hug.

After releasing Pyrrah, Jaune walked over to Ren.

"It's good to see you to Ren." Jaune said with a smile.

"Good to see you as well Jaune, but I think I'll avoid the hugging if you don't mind." Ren replied politely and gave Jaune a hand shake instead.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, I suggest you get ready for your classes since you'll be behind all the other students." Ozpin said as he motioned for them to leave his office.

After the four of them left they quickly went back to their dorm room to relax.

"So Jaune what kind of awesome fighting moves did you learn from your Dad?" Nora asked as she jumped onto her bed.

"Oh well I don't think I learned too much , it was mostly just basic kind of stuff." Jaune answered quickly as he set his stuff down and walked over to sit on his bed.

"Well I guess you can't learn too much in just a few weeks." Ren added while he pulled out his scroll to start doing school work.

"Has anything happened with you guys or team RWBY while I was gone?" Jaune asked so he could get off the topic of his trip.

"Nothing big really happened since you left, and I don't really know about team RWBY." Pyrrah answers while being a little suspicious about Jaune's behavior.

"Oh wait I can answer that. Ummm Weiss has been talking a lot on her scroll to someone, Blake has been reading some new book, Yang has been out doing something called 'clubbing' this week, and Ruby has been checking up on us every now and again to hang out." Nora answered happily while bouncing on her bed a little.

"Hmm so I didn't really miss anything interesting then." Jaune summarized as he laid down.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey guys it's Ruby, I made some cookies and was wondering if you wanted some." Ruby called from the other side of the door.

"Here I'll get it." Jaune said with a smile as he got up to answer the door.

After Jaune opened the door he saw Ruby holding half a tray of cookies while being covered in crumbs.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune greeted calmly.

"Jaune your back, we missed you so much!" Ruby squealed with excitement as she hugged him while still holding the tray with one hand.

"Yeah I missed you guys to." Jaune replied while laughing a little.

"I'll take those." Nora said as she grabbed the cookies from Ruby's hand and then ran back over to her bed.

Jaune was happy and nervous at the same time, because now the only thing he could think about was how happy he was to be back with his friends and teammates while trying to think of ways to keep his secret.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to try to update this story a bit more often since some of you asked me to. Anyways let's get to the comment replies an the disclaimer then we can get this chapter rolling also don't worry because we'll be getting to some real action real soon.**

**ShadowKnight49 Productions: Man you have a long profile name. Anyways I hope this was quick enough so you don't unleash your 'attack dogs' on me.**

**euginio4079: The last chapter was the same length as all the other ones, that is something I like to keep consistent with all my books.**

**Disclaimer: Ok hmmmm let me check oh yeah I still don't own RWBY or anything else.**

"Ummm Ruby you can let go now." Jaune murmured awkwardly while the small, red, huntress in training still had her arms wrapped around Jaune.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just happy to see you." Ruby replied as she let go of Jaune and had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"No problem it's good to be back, but we'd better get to those cookies you brought over before Nora eats them all." Jaune told her with a slight chuckle as he pointed over at Nora who was practically inhaling the cookies from the tray.

"Hey those are supposed to be for everyone." Ruby whined as she ran over to get some of the cookies away from the orange haired valkyrie.

It didn't take long for Ruby to get the tray away from Nora so the rest of team JNPR could have some.

"Nora you can have mine, I'm not much of a sweets person anyway." Ren told Nora as he handed her his share of the cookies.

"So will you guys be able to go on missions again now that Jaune is back?" Ruby asked as she sat down on Jaune's bed while grabbing a cookie from the tray.

"I don't really know, that is up to Ozpin and he hasn't told us anything yet." Pyrrah answered as she sat down on her own bed leaving Jaune as the only person standing.

"We could probably check with him later since I also have a few questions for him." Jaune added as he stayed standing.

The group continued talking for a few hours until Ruby got a message on her scroll from her teammates.

"Oh sorry guys I have to go." Ruby sighed as she got up and left the room to go meet with her team.

"So should we go see Ozpin then." Jaune suggested while looking at his team.

"Sure I don't see why not." Ren replied as he got up from his bed.

The team then made their way to Ozpin's office to ask when they could go on missions and so Jaune could ask a few questions of his own.

They were let into Ozpin's office and started ask a couple questions to the man.

"Sir, we were wondering when we would be able to go on missions since Jaune got back today?" Pyrrah asked politely after entering the office.

"Well first I will need to arrange a few things with and then I will be able to send you into the field." Ozpin answered rather blandly after he swiveled around in his chair.

"Oh and what is it you need to arrange with Jaune?" Pyrrah questioned the headmaster trying to see if she could learn a few things about her team leader from his time away.

"Just some standard things, you know like paperwork, a psyche exam, and other things so we can determine if he is ready to go with you three after his time off. Speak of the devil I have it all right here." Ozpin explained as he pulled out a huge stack of papers from his desk.

"Alright just let us know when Jaune is done with all that I guess." Pyrrah said as she left the room with Ren and Nora so they could leave Jaune to go through all the papers.

"Do I really need to do all that?" Jaune groaned as he sat in a chair that was in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Oh no I just said all that because I expected that you had a few questions for me. Besides we do all that stuff later in the year after you've actually been on a few missions as a sort of check up." Ozpin answered as he moved the papers to the side.

"Well you are right I did have a few questions. My first is that I was wondering how I will be getting in my doses of blood when I need it, and my other question is how will I be able to get any while I'm in the field because I can't be carrying around a bunch of blood packs everywhere I go." Jaune stated as he looked at the headmaster and waited for an answer.

"Well Jaune sadly that is your only viable option. I'll be able to supply blood packs, but it's completely up to you for keeping your secret safe, also as soon as you feel ready to go on a mission I'll be able to send you and your team right away." Ozpin answered as he pulled a small metal suitcase out from behind his desk and opened it showing Jaune that it had two blood packs in it.

Jaune then sighed and took the suitcase after closing it and started to think about how he would keep his secret.

"Sir I would like for my team and I to be sent on a mission as soon as possible, and maybe with some help so I can try to figure out all the kinks." Jaune told the man as he walked out of the office to go meet back up with his team.

Ozpin smiled to himself after Jaune had walked out the door and quickly got to work on finding a good mission for the team as well as test how far the young Arc had come after the training with his father.

"Glynda please let Jaune's father know that he will be in good hands and that I intend to keep an eye on Jaune for the time being." Ozpin said through the intercom as he opened his personal computer to select a good double team mission for JNPR and whoever he pairs them up with.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update this again. I got a couple of new video games so I've been a little distracted. But we are back so let's get to some comments and onto the story. **

**TehUnomon: Thanks for letting me know that he could get some pockets inside his chest plate I may use that later.**

**Momijifan Low-ki: Yep I hope for this to get interesting soon, so be ready for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters.**

Jaune was walking to his weapons locker before going back to his dorm room.

"This should be a good spot for these." Jaune said to himself silently as he stashed the suitcase inside the locker.

Jaune then left the locker room not aware that Cardin Winchester had seen everything.

"Now what is he hiding?" Cardin asked himself as he walked over to Jaune's locker.

Cardin put in Jaune's digital combination that he had gotten from shoving the poor guy into this locker so many times and then he found the suitcase he was looking for.

"Let's see what your hiding." Cardin said to himself quietly as he tried to open it only to find that it had a combination lock on it.

Cardin then decided to just do the next best thing, to take it and break it open later.

Team JNPR's room

Jaune had just made it back and couldn't wait to tell everyone the good news.

"Hey guys Ozpin is going to let us go on a mission tomorrow." Jaune said happily as he opened the door to the room to meet with his team.

"Really that's great, I finally get to smash something!" Nora giggled excitedly as she jumped of her bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Nora calm down." Ren told her calmly as he turned his head to Jaune.

"What will Ozpin have us do?" Pyrrah asked as she also turned to look at their leader.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he'll be sending us with another team since this is going to be our first mission since I got back." Jaune explained to them as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"Well I hope we get teamed up with a team that knows what they're doing." Pyrrah added with a smile on her face.

"I hope so to, but if we want to be ready than we all need some rest so lights out team." Jaune told them and then got changed for bed.

The team went to sleep and the next morning they all noticed that they were sent a message on their scrolls.

"Looks like Ozpin wants us to meet with the other team at the front of the school." Jaune said as he read the message and closed up his scroll.

Team JNPR quickly got dressed and went tithe front of the school, not stopping by the locker room to get their weapons.

"Well nice to see you all have arrived, I've made all the arrangements for you as well as team RWBY to be sent out on a mission, but where are your weapons?" Ozpin asked while looking at the team.

"Oh well we thought that we were just going to meet with the team so we kinda rushed over here." Jaune answered in embarrassment.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem we will just send the lockers to your drop zone, but next time remember to come prepared. Now get going team RWBY is waiting on you all." Ozpin told them as he walked off.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Ruby asked happily as she saw team JNPR approaching the bulkhead.

"Just woke up a bit late and forgot to get our weapons on the way here, but Izpin will be sending them to us after we land." Jaune replied as he and his team stepped onto the ship.

"I call not sitting near Jaune!" Nora called out as she ran in and grabbed a seat far away from her team leader.

"Nora that's a bit rude don't you think?" Ren asked as he sat next to her.

"Just making sure I don't get barfed on." Nora said happily followed by everyone taking a seat with Jaune sitting next to Pyrrah and Ruby.

"Jaune do you think you'll be alright?" Pyrrah asked, referring to his motion sickness as they had started to take off.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine." Jaune answered as he already started to sound like he would throw up.

"Don't worry Jaune you'll be fine." Ruby told him cheerfully as she patted him on the back.

They eventually landed and the first one to get out was Jaune, who had needed to quickly find a bush to throw up in.

"Well at least vomit boy made it the whole way here." Yang joked as she and everybody else got off.

"Yang be nice, you know that Jaune doesn't like that nickname." Ruby told her sister as four lockers landed a few yards away from them, each one making a small crater in the dirt.

"Yay, our stuff is here!" Nora cheered as she ran to her locker to quickly retrieve her weapon.

Ren and Pyrrah both got their weapons from their lockers while Jaune came back from the bushes.

"Ok I think I'm better now." Jaune sighed as he went to get his stuff from his locker.

Jaune opened his locker.

Jaune them went wide eyed for a few seconds after he noticed that the blood pack case was missing.

"Jaune are you ok, you look worried about something?" Ruby asked as she looked over his shoulder.

"Uh no it's nothing to worry about." Jaune told her as he closed the door and quickly composed himself.

"Ok then come on or you might get left behind." Ruby said cheerfully while Jaune noticed that they were starting to leave the area.

Jaune started to catch up and as he followed along he started to try and think of what he could possibly do.


End file.
